I Am Thou
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: AU: Darkness has become an accessory to people. Yet, when a small group is given the ability to combat the darkness, a choice must be made. Fight to discover the truth, or lie in wait for the end to come. What secrets will be uncovered as the fight for truth begins. What hopes and dreams will be uplifted and shattered along the way? Rated M for violence and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, MegaTen or R+V. **

**Chapter 1: The Persona Game**

Kokoa Shuzen let out an irritated sigh as she caught sight of the first person to enter the room. Aiming her best glare at the dark haired martial artist, the vampiress hoped that her frustration could affect him in some way.

"Hello to you too Kokoa-san," the cheery reply was not what Kokoa was hoping for as the newcomer found himself a seat.

"So it seems I'm not the only one who Yukari wanted here," Kokoa stated, her right foot starting to tap against the ground.

"It seems that way. I do hope that whatever she needed us here for is another of those cool machines. I love seeing what they do," the male commented excitedly.

"Fang Fang, you really don't have to be kissing up to her so much. It's repulsive," the vampiress stated coldly.

"It's not repulsive. This is a thrilling opportunity to experience something new."

Kokoa sighed again. If she had her way, she wouldn't even be here right now. Every time Yukari needed someone to help her with an experiment, it always fell to her or Fang Fang. For her, it tended to cause her body to change (the embarrassing breast enlargement incident always came to mind) and leave her in awkward situations that she couldn't easily talk her way out of. Fang Fang just ended up suffering from some explosion or another (a common side effect of the witch's machines) and taking trip after trip to the infirmary. Together, it left her with very little faith in what would be presented.

"A thrilling opportunity to get hurt you mean," Kokoa sniped after a few moments of reflection.

Fang Fang just smiled. To some extent he knew that she was right. However, partially due to his blossoming feelings for the young witch, he would consistently look past injuries and the occasional embarrassment that he could suffer at her hands. Actually, for him these feelings were starting to become really hard to contain. It took immense amounts of self control just to make sure that he didn't blurt out his love for her the minute she walked into a room.

"Oh good, you're both here. That's wonderful," Yukari's voice burst through Fang Fang's thoughts, announcing her presence to the two occupants of the room.

Kokoa barely managed to stifle back a snicker and keep up her irritated expression when she saw Fang Fang's reaction to Yukari's appearance. The boy had fallen badly for her, and in many ways it would probably end badly as well. Yukari was too damn obsessed with Tsukune and her Onee-sama to notice the affection of anyone else. However, before Kokoa could delve deeper into this train of thought, the aforementioned witch began to speak.

"Alright, thank you both for coming. Today I'm requiring your assistance in testing out a game that humans use for divination purposes." She announced, her eyes alight with the typical thirst for knowledge. "Yes, what is it Fang Fang-san?"

The recently recovered martial artist lowered his arm when Yukari spoke to him and began his question.

"If this is a human game, shouldn't Tsukune-kun be here with us?" he asked.

"He would have been here if he didn't tell me that the entire thing was a joke and not worth attempting," Yukari answered. "Tsukune-kun claimed to have tried it in his third year of middle school and had nothing happen."

"If nothing happened then why are we trying it?" Kokoa asked, her irritation returning in full force.

"We're trying it because I want to know for myself. I'm not always satisfied with the experiences of others. Even if they are from my beloved Tsukune-kun," the witch stated.

Fang Fang nodded in understanding. Kokoa however was still bothered by that. Letting out another sigh (her fourth or fifth so far that day), she beckoned for Yukari to continue. The sooner they could get this over and done with, the better it would be for her.

"Okay, since everyone is now ready... You are all ready, right?" the witch asked.

Getting two confirmations (one enthusiastic, the other very subdued), she continued.

"We'll need to stand in as best a circle as possible. Much like other forms of magic, this requires that we have a circle to act as a focusing tool for the 'spell' that we'll recite" she said.

"Wait, I thought this was a human game. Why does it sound like you're getting us to recite some magic spell?" Kokoa questioned harshly.

"Humans tended to base many things off of magic. Whether intentionally or unintentionally is still unknown... At least that's what my great-grandfather says," Fang Fang offered.

A smile lit up Yukari's face as she listened to the teen's answer. At least someone understood why the 'spell' was needed.

"As I was saying, we'll need to recite a 'spell' and move in a counter-clockwise motion. The words we'll have to recite are 'Master Persona, Master Persona, please come to us'. Once we've said that once, we'll reverse walking direction and repeat the incantation."

"That's all there is to it?" Kokoa's fish out of water look gave the witch all the evidence of validity behind the question.

"Well this is an alternate method of it. I'm not really sure that the original method would even work," she answered.

"Wait, wait, wait... You're telling me that we're performing an alternate method of this game. A game that your only source has told you doesn't work?" the vampiress' startled tone didn't even faze the witch.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. The alternate method is more of a human joke than this one. At least here we have a magic circle and a spell. In the other format, it involved walking around a room like we had no idea why we were there."

"Like this doesn't," Kokoa mumbled under her breath.

"I for one am excited to learn my future so let's get this underway," Fang Fang stated excitedly. "It should be very interesting to see where my life will end up in a few years."

A smile spread across Yukari's face, signifying her agreement. Kokoa, realizing that there was little way she'd be able to escape the two magicals, gave her consent as well.

'Hopefully I don't end up regretting this' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first rotation worked perfectly, Yukari thought as she prepped to switch directions. If this worked, she'd be very excited to share it with many others in Youkai society. She was also glad that Kokoa and Fang Fang didn't really fight her about this. When Tsukune had told her that it didn't work, something felt off. Almost as if she was being beckoned to make sure of this herself.

For that reason she was very thankful that her two favourite test subjects had a weekend free to help her out. Classes were out for the summer and she was impressed that neither of the two second years failed their midterms. Kokoa even managed to make it into the top 10 of her grade (5th to be exact).

"Master Persona, Master Persona, please come to me."

Yukari barely managed to join her assistants in saying the phrase on the second pass as she had gotten so lost in thought. Refocusing her mind on the event currently affecting her, she waited for it to conclude.

Once the trio had stopped moving, they each took a deep breath and waited. Standing within the darkened classroom, they waited and waited and waited for something to happen. When five minutes had passed and no responses were felt, the 14-year-old witch was tempted to race off to her room and grab her booklets full of notes on the game and see what she did wrong.

"So, what's supposed to happen again?" Kokoa's condescending question cut through Yukari.

She knew that nothing had happened, however it was too soon to claim that she had wasted the duo's time.

"It may just need to wait until we're asleep. You know, like a spell that places it within our dreams. I for one dream a lot in my sleep..." Fang Fang stated, his voice drifting off near the end.

"That's a perfect point. We'll just have to wait for one of us to fall asleep before making any further deductions," Yukari claimed.

Kokoa's frustration was once again becoming visible as she heard that. She had already had enough of this and to think that waiting would be added to the list of things she needed to do, that was too much for the vampiress. Stomping off, she practically ripped open the door to the room before exiting, leaving Yukari and Fang Fang alone in the room.

"So…" Fang Fang began awkwardly. "Do you want me to give you a report on any dreams I have tonight?"

Yukari's attention shifted from the door to her companion. Smiling, she began to explain how she wanted him to report any and all dreams he had once he fell asleep that night. Nodding wildly, the martial artist did his best to follow everything the object of his affection was telling him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The newspaper clubroom was in a noisy state of havoc, once again, with Tsukune Aono at the center of the problem, his harem flocking around him. Kokoa didn't understand why she had come here, but it wasn't doing anything to help with the headache she had gained soon after leaving the two magicals.

The sudden opening of the door caught her attention though as she noticed the little witch enter the room. However, instead of her usual energy she seemed very subdued. When Kokoa thought about it, she actually seemed a lot less energetic than she had an hour earlier when the redheaded vampiress had left the meeting.

"Yukari-chan where were you?" Moka asked as she walked over to the witch.

Yukari looked to one of her two objects of affection and gave a slight smile before groaning.

"Sorry Moka-chan, I was just testing something out in one of the empty classrooms."

Another groan escaped Yukari's lips and Kokoa was starting to get suspicious. There was something going on and she felt like it may belong to the divination game they had just performed.

"Oh, my head hurts," the witch whined after a few moments of silence.

This caught the attention of everyone who was in the room. Tsukune was the first to get up in response as he made his way over to the witch.

"What exactly where you doing?" he asked her gently.

"I tried out the game. The divination game…" Yukari stuttered out.

Tsukune's panicked response was lost on Kokoa as she began to feel her head swim. Pain shot through periodically, causing her to cringe, subsequently catching Ruby's attention. As her vision began to get fuzzier and the pain in her head increased, she could only barely tell that the older witch was at her side.

"Kokoa, stay calm and breathe. You'll be alright," she said reassuringly.

The redheaded vampiress tried to follow those instructions, but the pain in her head was far too much. Letting out a scream, she collapsed, writhing uncontrollably, her vision completely blacking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colors sprang to life all over the place. Vibrant greens, unnatural blues and many other shades that would be hard to find anywhere in the world, if they existed at all. Their movement through the sea of colour was blinding as they began to blend together.

"Welcome young ones" a male voice spoke up, halting the journey through the sea of color. "My name is Philemon."

The man who spoke was fairly tall and clearly not Japanese. His brown hair was held back in a ponytail and his face was covered by a butterfly mask. Half of it was plain white while the other half was covered in a dark pattern of the aforementioned butterflies.

"Now may I ask for your names?" Philemon questioned.

The silent mouthing of their names signified for Philemon to continue.

"Splendid. There aren't many who remember their identities while in this realm. It seems you all pass that test," he said. "But tell me this. Are you aware of the variety of selves you harbour within you? The selves suffused with divine love, and the selves capable of demonic cruelty. People live by wearing different masks."

As he spoke, what looked like a holy room within a temple sprang up around him, making the atmosphere thicker and far graver.

"Your current self may be only one of these innumerable masks." He continued. "You all have a very firm grip on your identity, even within my realm. And I respect you all for bearing such a strong will. In return I grant this power... Persona. It is the power to summon the selves within you, the gods and the demons you harbour. The time for them to be used is soon. To accomplish what you must, you will need this power. Now I must bid you farewell and return you..." he paused, as if contemplating something. "To your proper time and place."

As the man calling himself Philemon finished speaking the sea of color began to reverse, images of unknown origin flashing before the visitors' eyes. Eventually it faded out and once again, everything was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby sat alone in the infirmary, watching over the three teenagers who had been interred there for the night. It had been a miracle that Fang Fang was found when he was. Having collapsed on the pathway back to the dorms, it could've been disastrous for him if any of the (very small amount of) wildlife had stumbled upon him. Thankfully, he had been found and brought to the infirmary.

Ruby let out a sigh. As much as she wanted to spend time trying to win Tsukune over (at least in the free time the chairman gave her), she knew that she would need to spend some time finding out what happened to Yukari and Kokoa. She'd also have to investigate whether Fang Fang had a role in this as well (as his collapse was just as suspicious as the two girls'). Sighing, the witch settled into her chair within Kokoa and Yukari's shared room and began to sing to herself.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here is the first chapter of my rewrite of my Persona/Rosario + Vampire fanfic (newly minted I Am Thou). I'm hoping to keep it a heavy storyline, one that is focused on character development and will slowly progress towards its conclusion. I will be drawing primarily upon the first three Persona games (Persona and the Persona 2 duology) and most of the pre-rosary cracking canon from Rosario + Vampire (with hints of the current stuff). **

**Philemon's speech will probably be very similar to anyone who has played a Persona game (at least from the first three, as mentioned above) and that is intentional. After all, it's an important and well-written speech that sets up the gift that the protagonists receive. **

**I think I should also point out that Ruby will be playing a larger role in this version of the story. She will have a greater involvement with the three, mainly with Kokoa. I really want to spend some time building up these underused characters in the fandom and make them into characters that can be quite enjoyed. **

**At the same time, I want to mark the start of my attempts at writing Fang Fang fics. The martial artist is an intriguing character (my personal opinion) and I would love to see him given more attention by the fandom. Hopefully I can provide all readers of this story with an engaging tale that keeps them interested till its conclusion. **

**On a final note, I'm going to attempt to update this story weekly (most likely on Mondays or Tuesdays). I'm currently ¾ of the way through chapter 2 and planning out what will happen in chapter 3, so I feel like I'm making good progress. So, I hope to have consistent updates for readers and that you will enjoy this story. If you are interested in a sneak peek at chapter 2, just check out the final update for the original version of this fic, known simply as Persona, as the first little portion of the chapter is available there to read. **

**Leave a review if you feel like it and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or Persona. **

**Chapter 2: Arcana**

Fang Fang woke up alone. While that wasn't all that unusual, after all living at a boarding school didn't always mean you would have roommates, it was his location that confused him. Sterile white walls surrounded him, walls that he would usually identify with the infirmary. At that moment, memories rushed back to him.

The unbearable pain that he had felt as he attempted to return to his dorm the day before. Waves upon waves of pain that shot through his head, it left Fang Fang shuddering as he thought about it.

'What was that dream though?' he mentally questioned as he thought about the butterflies he had seen all throughout the night.

Shrugging it off, he decided that the best thing to do would be to see if he could stand and move around. Sure, it would probably incite the terror of the nurses (something that he knew Tsukune had done before), but the risk was worthwhile. Setting his feet onto the ground, he nearly yelped as the air-conditioned cold shot through his foot.

Covering his mouth in panic, the teen looked around quickly to see if anyone was approaching. Thankful that no one was, he returned to his attempts to get up and out of the bed. Managing to get both feet on the ground, despite the cold, Fang Fang slowly moved forwards. Finding that his legs responded better than he expected, the martial artist was tempted to attempt some of his practices, but decided against it when he felt his legs begin to wobble.

Instead deciding to take the opportunity to walk through the hospital like infirmary, the teen stumbled out of his room. Noticing that there was a light emanating from the room a few doors away, he proceeded towards it. Peeking inside, Fang Fang was startled to see Ruby asleep in a chair. Surveying the entirety of the room, he noticed that both Yukari and Kokoa were in there.

Gasping, he swiftly moved away from the door and covered his mouth. He waited a few moments to see whether anyone or anything responded to him. Letting out a relieved breath when no nurses showed up and the hallway remained silent, Fang Fang's mind began to race.

'This must've been part of the divination game. I need to start recording all I can remember, once Yukari-chan's awake she'll want to look this over,' he thought to himself.

Smiling widely, he scrambled to get back into the room given to him and proceed with his task.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kokoa woke up gasping for breath. Her emerald eyes darted back and forth as she attempted to figure out where she was. After the images she had witnessed, she needed some way to calm down. Finally realizing that she was within the infirmary, the young vampiress was confused by the presence of Ruby.

Watching her as she slept, Kokoa took another glance around the room. Finding Yukari fast asleep in the bed next to hers, she concluded that Ruby had to be there to supervise the little witch. Frustration settled in on her when she thought about the fact that her sister wouldn't do anything like this for her. Growling slightly, she caught the attention of the younger of the two witches. Blearily rubbing her eyes, Yukari seemed to focus in on Kokoa before her eyes widened.

"I think the game worked!" she hissed out excitedly, clearly having noticed Ruby sleeping.

Kokoa groaned in frustration. She had hoped to escape everything to do with that experiment when she had stormed out of the classroom, not have it follow her like a lost puppy.

"What makes you say that?" she decided to finally ask the witch.

"You had a dream, did you not?" Yukari countered. "I don't really remember mine, but I do remember seeing a sea of colour and butterflies."

"Yes… Wait!" Kokoa shouted, completely forgetting about the sleeping person in the room. "That sounds exactly like mine!"

A sly grin spread across Yukari's face, as Kokoa continued to panic and Ruby was startled into wakefulness. She now knew that something had worked when they performed the Persona Game. All that remained was to figure out what exactly had happened.

"Yukari-chan, Kokoa-chan, you're both awake?" Ruby's foggy question broke into Yukari's thoughts, shifting her attention.

"Ruby-san, what are you doing here? Watching over us?" Yukari asked sweetly.

"Yes, and now that you're awake, I want to know exactly what you were doing yesterday. You and Kokoa-chan both collapsed in the clubroom. Why did that happen?" Ruby demanded.

Yukari's eyes danced around the room, looking at everything except for Ruby. She knew that testing out an unknown spell without another spellcaster's supervision was dangerous, but she just had to try it. Granted, that excuse probably wouldn't fly with Ruby and led directly to her current predicament.

"I was trying out a game. Kokoa-san and Fang Fang-san helped me out."

Finally spitting it out, Yukari braced herself for Ruby's next question.

"What was this game Yukari-chan?"

Eyes returning to their wandering, the little witch tried desperately to think of something that could help her. Anything at all that would be able to give her a less severe punishment. Finding nothing, she let out a sigh.

"It was a human divination game known as the Persona game. We performed an altered version that was far more similar to a spell. One that many humans had claimed worked in the past." Yukari finally said.

Ruby's eyes narrowed menacingly as Yukari finished speaking, startling Kokoa who, up until then, had just been watching.

"What in the world possessed you to do something so stupid?" the older witch asked. "You attempted a possibly magical game without consulting with anyone."

"I did ask Tsukune-kun about it," Yukari meekly offered.

"Tsukune-kun…" Ruby was dumbfounded.

Her contemporary had asked the one human, a human who understand nothing about magic (sadly, or so she thought), about this game. Sure, it was supposedly a way for humans to divine their future, but that didn't make Yukari's decision any better.

"And what, pray tell, did Tsukune-kun say to you when you asked?" Ruby questioned.

The crimson blush that spread across Yukari's face intrigued Kokoa. She already knew what Tsukune's answer had been, but was curious to see what the little witch would say, and whether or not the older witch would snuff it out if incorrect. After spending so much time in detention under Ruby's supervision, she knew she was no pushover when it came to getting an honest answer.

"He said that it was a joke and not worth trying. That he had already done it in his third year of middle school and nothing happened," Yukari answered sheepishly.

Ruby nodded in understanding, clearly showing the signs of having talked with the others to see if there was any information she could acquire. It impressed Kokoa. Her preparedness for dealing with this situation was very praiseworthy and something that the redhead would be noting down for future reference.

"Obviously, however many of these things will work in the presence of Youki. Was that your reasoning as well?" Ruby's frustrated tirade was continuing, Yukari cowering under the aura emanating from her sister-figure.

Kokoa decided to try tuning the others out as she focused on remembering her butterfly dream. There was more to it than just the butterfly and the sea of colour. She just couldn't remember what…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fang Fang's eyes became wide in shock as he looked over everything he had written down. Scanning it a few times to make sure that what he read was correct, the martial artist rushed to his desk and ripped open one of the drawers. Shuffling through the collection of odds and ends that he held within, he finally grasped what he was looking for.

Pulling out a deck of cards, the teen began searching through them. Eyes glued to the imagery, shifting only slightly to allow him a good view of the writings on his desk. Finally coming to a stop, in his badly organized deck, Fang Fang grinned wildly.

Placing the card down on the desk, he placed the rest back into his messy drawer. Studying the imagery placed about the object, he kept comparing it to his notes, making sure that everything was right. Once he had confirmed it for the third time, the teen let out a chuckle.

Whatever he had seen in that dream, it had only left him with a strong memory with a small set of images; images that just so happened to point towards the Moon Arcana. Confused, Fang Fang decided that it would be best to wait and discuss this with the others.

Settling back into the infirmary bed, the teen stared up at the ceiling, his mind racing with possibilities as to why he saw the Moon Arcana in his weird dream. It could have been for any number of reasons actually. Signs of the arcana weren't that uncommon for people like himself, but why was it such a vivid sight. Almost as if it was peering into his soul and determining something; something that he didn't quite grasp yet.

Letting out a sigh, the youth laid back down in his bed, eyes taking in the details of the infirmary room's roof. He didn't have the focus to figure this out right now, and something told him that Yukari and Kokoa had suffered something similar. Waiting to talk to them would probably be the best bet for finding answers.

Closing his eyes again, Fang Fang allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He was going to need it, after all, the new day would bring a chance to solve this mystery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you both suffered dreams?" Ruby asked, trying to clarify the information she had managed to pry out of Yukari, and subsequently Kokoa.

"Yes, that's what happened," Yukari answered. "We had dreams, and I can bet you that there's something within them that we can interpret. I know that I saw butterflies, a sea of color and a sword with scales…"

Both Yukari and Ruby immediately clued in to what Yukari had seen. Eyes wide, they spoke simultaneously.

"The Justice Arcana!" they cried out.

Kokoa watched them with interest now. If images of the arcana were what were shown to them, then something serious was going on. Despite being youki based creatures, vampires rarely, if ever, held a connection to the arcana or anything to do with it. When they did bear witness to the arcana, it meant something was going to happen.

"Kokoa-chan, what did you see then?" Ruby asked softly, her voice belaying her curiosity.

"I…" Kokoa began, her mind stretching to attempt to find her answer. "I saw a crossroads. I also saw a heart."

"The Lovers Arcana," Ruby said softly. "You are going to be faced with a crossroads Kokoa-chan."

The redheaded vampiress looked into the eyes of the witch. Inside them, she saw something that she didn't believe she'd ever see again. This brought a small smile to her face as she nodded. Her mind now racing with attempts at figuring out what this crossroads could be.

"Alright you two, now I expect you to stay in this room as I go to check up on Fang Fang" Ruby warned them. "Goodnight and I hope to have more of a discussion about this with you all in the morning."

The two girls nodded in acknowledgement before returning to their beds. They both had a lot to think on. Why were they shown signs of the arcana, and what was it going to lead to.

End Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so here is the completed chapter 2 of I Am Thou. I hope all of those reading have enjoyed these two chapters so far. I'm pleased with how I'm building this rewrite over the original. A much slower pace and one where I plan on delving into a lot more character building, rather than the more swiftly moving and action packed first version. I've revealed each of the character's arcana so now it's time for speculation. What persona do you think each of the characters will receive? I'd love to read input on that and see how close it is to my choices. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, I hope to do a lot more writing starting from today, so there should be more updates for this, Kingdom and Heart and Soul (maybe), no promises though due to life (and interest on both my part and the readers), as well as a few treats. **

**Those treats would be, as follows**

**Paths of the Fallen: The sequel to All Alone Well Almost. My most popular story is getting a continuation, and I am currently working very hard on finishing both the prologue and first chapter. Paths of the Fallen will pick up a few weeks after All Alone Well Almost and will follow the three groups as they work towards bringing down the Gamemaster. It will also put a large focus on expanding and delving deeper into Tsukune and Kokoa's romantic relationship, pushing them into situations that force them to grow and develop. **

**Yes, We Have Switched Bodies: A Rosario + Vampire and Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka crossover where Tsukune and Ayumu somehow end up switching bodies. It will build a story using both series' mythologies and showcase how they react to their respective harems, as well as possibly improve/worsen life for one another when they get back to normal. It will be intended to be the most, for the most part, lighthearted story that I've written, but it will also include its fair share of strife and drama as well. **

**Frostbitten: A Rosario + Vampire story that focuses on an element introduced in the prologue for Paths of the Fallen. Aside from that, nothing else will be said as I don't really want to ruin the surprise of this story's plot. **

**If you feel like leaving a review, it would be appreciated and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
